legendsofersnonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikki Storr Drengers
A Kingdom that contains the Járn Fólk and ruled by a King. The term means Kingdom of Great Warriors (although the correct spelling from Old Norse has been altered slightly). History They have a proud warrior history, especially with maritime warfare. Their ships generally are larger than others within Ersnon. They are exceptionally good at close in combat, and their large body mass and power allows for the use of heavier weapons, such as axes, swords and shields. They have a culture of "fighting" and are aggressive in fights (however their technique sometimes is ignored for strength). The Fólk are proud to send their foes to Vándr Náttúra (their sea devils). The berserks are a specialised fighting unit of the Kingdom who are an elite force, and always first into a battle. The Fólk carry out "indiscriminate" raids into the Council of the Realms, and to an lesser extent the Island Empire, to fill their slave stocks and to create "terror" in neighbouring regions. These raids are not officially sanctioned, nor are they condemned either. The Kingdom maintains a healthy trade with the other regions, however not always trusted by others. There is a perception that the Fólk are looking to spy or cause trouble when they travel outside the Kingdom. Although they may be at peace with the other regions their superiority complex keeps tensions frayed and the King will rarely "give in" to a "lesser" leader. The Fólk are generally not happy trading with others, however understand the necessity. Appearance They reflect the Old Norse society, however they do not physically reflect Vikings, i.e. they are dark skinned. Physically however they are tall and strong, and a similar build to the Vikings. Warrior history and especially strong on ships (big ships compared to the smaller ships used by the Empire of Islands to navigate the islands). There is fishing a plenty in the waters. Fishermen are typically along the western coast of the land. Prefer close combat fighting, which assists their larger body masses and uses of more powerful (larger) weapons, such as axes, swords and shields. They are the largest of the people in the world (besides creepers). Their size and aggressive nature make them the best close-in fighters, however their technique sometimes is there downfall and over reliance on power/strength. The berserks are a specialised fighting unit. They are the first into battle, and are the most aggressive, strongest and greatest warriors. They decimate the lines of enemy’s with their first “raid”. Have a very strong navy too. Welcome wars at sea, love sending their foes to the “devil” (the water God). Women are seen as “mothers” and only a few are taught to be soldiers. Slaves are used as soldiers before women. The berserks accept no females. Culture There is a strong belief in their King and slavery (but only for those not born of the Fólk). This is because they see others as "weaker" (less) then them. Breeding with people outside of the Fólk is forbidden by the King. They have a healthy relationship of the Aketøni because of their strength that is they respect them as warriors. They however a very low opinion of the Realms and Island Empire citizens. Environment Fishing is predominantly along the western coast of their peninsula. The peninsula is bordered by a large river to the north. The Prúor Holt (Splendid Forest) also is along this border with the Realms. The forest is temperate and contains bears, deer, leopards, small marsupial (such as quolls), eagles, owls and arboreal mammals (e.g. squirrels). The Prúor Foss (Splendid Waterfall) is also within this region. The southern cape is framed by the steep Blak Cliffs, on which the main city of the Kingdom is built (and an insurmountable fort to conquer). The cliffs are steepest on the east (with this the general terrain across the Kingdom’s land). There are gentler slopes on the western coastline of the peninsula. There are predominantly rocky beaches (small and isolated) along the eastern coast and sandy (long and open) on the western coast. Demographics * Aldinn Nǫfn (Old Harbour) – located on small stream that is an off shoot from the main river. * Skautborg (Bordertown) – located somewhere along the border with the Council of the Realms. * Fennvǫllr (Bog-field) – on the lowlands/wetlands somewhere. * Austróss (Eastward estuary) – eastern city that is near the Realms and Empire of Isles cities (river delta) * Øxkengr (Axe bend) – on a river bend. * Akkerivágr (Anchor bay) – on the eastern side of the land. * Brúborg (Bridgetown) – where a bridge is required to cross the main river. Religion The Fólk believe that the sea previously occupied all of Ersnon and was ruled by Vándr Náttúra (evil spirits). Their presence kept life from Ersnon for many years, until Ǫrvar finally had had enough and decided to fight the Vándr Náttúra. Land on Ersnon was created by Ǫrvar with Him firing down an arrow from the sky, which parted the water and caused land to rise up from the impact of the arrow into the ground beneath the water. The arrow remained protruding from the new land mass, with it's gradual fall creating the interior mountains. The mountains along the Hati's Arm were similarly created by the scar the arrow left in the ground, and thus allowing the Devil to rise from their fire to the surface in this area. The Fólk believe that they were created from the iron flint that came off the arrow upon impact. This is why they are such strong, resilient and superior people to all others. The Fólk were also given the Flotnar Strengr (seafarers scroll), which was wrapped around the arrow, and it was guidance from Ǫrvar that directed them to the protection of Blak Cliffs. Ǫrvar promised that this land was where He could help them to fight the sea, and would provide them with all the resources they would need to become the mighty warriors of Ǫrvar. The arrow however was only the first action of many taken between the two. The creation of land in Ersnon allowed for Ǫrvar to create his warriors (the Fólk) and prepare them for the battles with Vándr Náttúra. However the Vándr Náttúra did not recoil from the attack and in return created a dragon and other creatures of the deep to take lives of the Járn on the open waters. Therefore the Fólk believe every sea voyage is a battle with the Vándr Náttúra, and every time they return to land that they have been victorious. Out on the sea they however fear going overboard and that the Vándr Náttúra will capture them, turning them into daemons to haunt their people. However Ǫrvar did not have it all his way in creation. The Óstertívar (weak Gods) saw what Ǫrvar had done and tried to replicate His feats, but their weaknesses only allowed them to create humans from sand (sandr firar), soil (gunnr firar), snow (snjár firar) and rock (bjarg firar). The materials the Óstertívar had to make these other humanoids are weaker than the iron from Ǫrvar's arrow, and therefore the Járn believe they are born superior to all others. The leikar álfr (playful elf) are mythical creatures that the Vándr Náttúra created to create mischief on land. Due to the Vándr Náttúra being restricted to the water they were only able to create mischievous creatures on land, that are considerably weaker, scared and hidden to irritate them.Category:Rikki